One chance wasted
by Silent night walker
Summary: Lily finds out that she nothing more than a bet to James. But when he tries to tell her the truth it was to late. Then Lily is missing and one person knows where she is. Who is the person, Lily once thought her friend
1. Chapter 1

"James is this true?"

Lily said barely above a whisper. Lily had tears running down her face, he had lied to her, he said he loved her and she believed him.

"James I am asking you a question, is what Snape said true or not?"

Lily knew the answer but just wanted to see what James said. Just to see what way he'd act or how he'd tell her, laugh, cry or die?

'I wish he would die. The liar he may not have cheated but he lied to me. I was only a bet to him."

Lily thought to her self.

"Was I only a bet that you won? Or was I just a girl you shagged? Answer James!"

Lily yelled. She was tired of being used, all her life she was used and now she just wanted to curl up and die. He was just like any other man she thought she could trust, first her father died and now this.

"Its true Lily. But listen foe a second"

James said looking at his feet.

"When we were going out I cancelled the bet because I really liked you. And I still do now. I love you Lily. Even ask Sirius he tell you I did. Lily I don't want us to end. You're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me. I don't want us to end. I love you. The bet means nothing to me compared to you."

James said. The look on his face pleading

"James can't you see? You've already lost me."

Lily said then walked out of the heads common room.

If our love is as strong as you stated,

Then how did we end up here?

If we were so close,

How come you're so far?

If you told me to believe you I did,

Then why did you only lie to me?

If you wanted my love, you got,

Then why give it back.

When you said you'd die without out me,

Then why are you still breathing?

If you heart is hard,

Then why is mine broken?

Because those things you said to me were all lies and those nights you use to call me and say you loved me were lies. If I knew I meant nothing to you, that I was only a bet then maybe you'd be here an inch from death. But cause of you I'm dying and there is no going back.

"I really thought you loved me James good bye…"

Authors note: this fanfic could be updated but I might leave it as a one-shot. Review and say what you think I should do. And I f you read my other story secrets that will be updated on Friday.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey I wrote this really quickly cause I'm meant 2 b banned from the computer 4 getting a detention from Mr. Smith 4 jumping over the railing to the stairs at lunch. I mean big deal so what I could've broken my ankle and then sued the skool but hey I'd probably do that if my dad could count 2 4 on his fingers (In English never), so I hope u like this chapter Secrets will hopefully have its next chapter soon! Same with please don't leave.

The wind was cold; it whipped my face as I flew. Unknowing of where my destination was. But As I sit on the broom I know that where ever it is its not good. Two cold pale hands are covering mine on the broomstick. White as ghost they are. Who ever it is are sitting behind me talking to himself, I can tell it's a male from his voice, his voice is soft and kind yet the hands wrapped around mine feel cold and terrifying. His voice sounds like he is no older than a teenager maybe younger than me, but his body feels like a thirty year old who works out a lot.

I start to cry uncontrollably I know who its is but I don't want to believe it. It can't be him, after every thing that's happened please don't let it be him. I already know it's him. I hoped on the broom with him on my own free will and watched him take off. First my boyfriend has made a bet on him and now, I'm going to be murdered by my best friend. I trusted him. But worst of all I'm trying to tell myself he is just taking me for a ride when he admitted he was a death eater. And people said I was smart.

"Why are you doing this to me? I trusted you. You were my greatest friend. I can't believe you'd do this to me."

I sobbed. My face was stained with mascara, now blotchy foundation and waterfall flowing tears.

"Hey shhhh its ok when we get to the dark lord if you do what he says then no one will get hurt. Just listen carefully and make sure you do everything he asks you correctly and don't be stubborn or argue if you follow these rules you'll make it back home safely and stronger than before."

He said making it sound so easy. As of just about to meet your really old great, great grandmother and your parents don't want you to run around and break really old expensive things.

"You're meant to be a Gryffindor. A Gryffindor is not a supporter of the dark side."

I sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey just cause I'm a Gryffindor does not mean I can't be a supporter of the great and almighty Dark lord."

He said soothingly.

"But their the reason my family is dead and my sister hating me!"

I sobbed again. Couldn't he see I was on the verge of a magger teenage brake down?

"But you told me you never really liked your sister in the first place. So you don't really loose anything did you?"

He asked softly.

"No"

I mumbled.

"Come on now lets just go some where, nice and quiet come with me to the dark lord Lily and he'll make sure no guy will ever hurt you again."

He sounded so calm and nice as if it was a good thing. Maybe it was because I was still grieving or maybe I was just sick of being treated like rubbish. But for some unknown reason I decide to go with him. I decided I trusted him.

James' POV

"Where is she?"

I yelled at my three best friends.

"We don't know we've looked every where. We've looked at the map a thousand times but she is no where in sight. And we've already checked _our_ spare room more than a Millon times. She must be out of the castle some where."

Remus Lupin one of my friends tried to say calmly but a hint of fear was in his voice.

"Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin."

I muttered. Where was she what if something bad has happened what if she is hurt. What if…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone recognizable.

AN: Hey happy New Year. Sorry for the spelling mistakes I can't get on to my beta.

"Where the fuck is she? She isn't any where in the castle she isn't in our room and she is defiantly not in hogsmade, God I stuffed up."

James said running his hand threw his hair it was a week after Lily found out about the bet, and ever since that night she has vanished. James was tearing up on the inside, he had lost the only girl he had ever loved. And now she was missing and its all his fault.

"Have you asked all her friends and people like that?"

James asked looking at Sirius and Remus who where sitting on his bed.

The y nodded their heads.

"Hang on what about that guy she use to hang out with that I thought she was cheating on me with, what's his name John, John? No Jane no Jason that's it Jason, yea. What about him?"

James said pointing at Remus and Sirius. They went to nod their heads but then shock them. James ran out of the room. He needed to see Lily he needed Lily. James ran down the boys' dormitories stairs and crashed into someone.

"Jason!"

James said in shock.

"Have you seen or heard Lily?"

James asked panicky he was on the verge of a breakdown. Jason stared at him for a while then walked straight passed, James needed some cool air and forgot all about Jason. He walked by the lake seeing couples walk passed him hand in hand staring lovey dovey at each other whispering sweet nothings. James was about to start crying when a first grader walked up to him and handed out a scrunched up piece of paper not parchment but paper. James looked at it for a second then too the first grader walked away with out saying a word. James slowly opened the piece of paper, where a long note was written.

Dear Mr. Potter 

_I do believe I have something or someone that is very dear to your heart. Now read carefully Mr. Potter for this note will tell you where and how to get your dear beloved flower back. Now if you mention to the dark lord that you had a helper find your flower I will kill her and everyone close to you, read I this will tell you where to go to find your next clue._

_Hope is like a feather_

_It perches in the soul _

_And sing a tune_

_With out no words_

_And never stops at all_

_Emily Dickson_

_This Mr. Potter will be the start of letters if you do not know where the next one is then you will never see your flower again. Well you might but she won't be alive, and then you will be left heart broken and useless. Just think you will never be able to get Lily back, you will never be able to place that ring on her finger that is sitting on the bottom in your trunk. You will never see the kids you were going to have grow up. You would never live to see anther sun shiny day causes without your beautiful flower you are nothing._

_Good bye Mr. Potter. Until next letter if you know where to look._

James re read the letter over and over again. James knew that poem but where from, he walked around the lake just thinking that poem he sat done on the big rock beside the lake just think of all the times Lily and him just use to sit here saying nothing just loving each others presence. Then James remembered.

Flash back

"James stop"

Lily screamed as James pinned her down and tickled her. James rolled off her and lay beside her and hugged her. They smiled as they watched the sun set.

"Hope is like a feather,

That perches in the soul,

That sings a tune,

With out no words,

That never stops all"

Lily whispered. Resting her head on James' chest

"What was that?"

James asked. Wonder where Lily got all this poetry from.

"Its Emily Dickson, she is one of my favorite poets."

Lily said snuggling into James.

"I like it its nice, so young lady what are your hopes?"

James asked.

"I hope… that we live happily ever after this world full of war. When people can just walk down the streets without being terrified that their gonna be killed. That kids can grow up and have both parents. That there is no need for good and evil cause there won't be a good and bad. That's what I hope for, what do you hope for?"

Lily asked slightly dozing off.

"I hope we'll be together."

James said. Lily looked up at him and kissed him not lustfully but lovingly.

End of flash back

James smiled at the memory if he could go back to that night he would ask Lily to marry him there and then. James thought about what hat had meant. It was Lily's favorite poem. Then Lily's favorite place to read poetry is…

AN: Cliffy! Yay Happy New Year. I hope u like.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: So sorry it took me ages to update. But my life got in the way, yes shocker I do have one. I just read

James ran inside and up the stairs heading towards the owlery (sp?) When he got to the owlery he was disappointed to find it empty. No one was around, not even an owl. James let a lone tear swiftly run down his face. He remembered how he use to come up here with Lily and look at the view and read poetry with her.

Flash back

"Here listen to this." Lily said running her hand threw James' hair.

"Ok listening." James said paining his full attention.

"_You'll never know how much I love you,_

_Never know how much I care.  
_

_You've stolen my heart and thrown away the key,_

_I only wish you'd tell me where._

_My devotion to you is so strong,_

_My love for you is deep._

_It's been like this for so long,_

_I can only wish you were mine to keep._

_You give me fever,_

_When you look at me,_

_Fever when you talk._

_Fever if you'd kiss me..._

_Fever from the way you walk._

_You're the only one I dream of;_

_I'm head over heels in love with you,_

_But the question upon my lips is:_

Are you in love with me too? Like?" Lily asked looking down at James.

"Hmmm, well it's different. Who wrote it?" James asked looking up at Lily.

"Guess." Lily said teasingly.

"Sherlock homes?" James answered.

"That's a book, try another." Lily laughed.

"Shakespeare." James said again.

"No not even close." Lily smiled.

"I give up tell me who wrote it?" James said looking up at Lily.

"I did." Lily said looking at James for approval.

"Well in that case yes I do." James smirked.

"What are you on about?" Lily asked looking at James.

"I do love you." James said looking in Lily's emerald eyes. Lily smiled.

"I love you too." She bent down and placed a long kiss on James' lips. James didn't expect the kiss but recovered from shock quickly and deepened the kiss.

End of flash back.

Out of no where the first year came out of her hiding spot, which James was sure he saw her walk threw a wall. James mentally shook his head.

She walked up to him and smiled.

"Wow you've grown since the last time I saw you, but you were only three so I wouldn't be surprised if you don't remember me." She smiled weakly.

"Ya know I could get in a lot of trouble for this but here is the next clue, you better be thank me after this I practically put my neck out for you. This clue came from your flower. Good luck." She was wearing a Gryffindor robes with read and gold (or yellow) ribbons in her hair. James saw the ribbons and shuddered trying to forget that day but the memories still hunted him.

Flash back.

"Don't I look absolutely stunning papa?" Klarissa said posing like model on a magazine

"Beautiful" Harold Potter said looking at his daughter. She had just got her new robes and she was already garneted a spot in Gryffindor. Well its not like she had a choice really. Ever Potter got into Gryffindor.

"What do you think Jamsie?" Klarissa said asking three year old James.

"Mama said I looked like a princess but I insisted that I was a goddess, Princess are so stuck up (AN: I can't believe I just wrote that line. I mean my name means Princess. Remember only non fiction.) Ah ah Jamsie don't touch the ribbons they took me for ages to put in. Here take this one." Klarissa said taking off the ribbon around her wrist and giving it to James. In the back round the door bell rung Klarissa looked at her parents then yelled.

"I'll get it." She ran all the way from the back garden to the front door little James waddling behind her.

End of flash back.

When James came back from lala land (AN: I was so tired I went off in lala land in maths, opps now I've got homework… bugga.)

The girl was gone. James fell to the ground sobbing, tearing flowing down his cheeks. How could he have forgotten Klarissa? It was his entire fault, he was the reason the two girls he ever loved are gone. He needed to save Lily before she to met the same fate as Klarissa. He unraveled the piece of paper.

_Dear James,_

_If you get this I need to tell you that I still love you. Please help me. I can't write me exact position but I will give you clues._

_As we grow up, we learn that even the one person that wasn't  
supposed ever let you down probably will. You will have your heart broken, probably more than once, and it's harder every time. You'll break hearts too, so remember  
how it felt when yours was broken. You'll fight with your best friend.  
You'll blame a new love for things an old one did. You'll cry because time  
is passing too fast, and you'll eventually lose someone you love_

_I lost you._

_The birds are no longer calling,_

The stars no longer shining,

But death is forever falling,

A signature forever signing

_It's cold and wet. You promised to take me here after we graduated. _

_Tell me why I lost you._

_Tell me why you lied._

_Tell me you loved me…_

_Or at least tried._

_I told you that this poem reminded me of my grandparents. Go to where they died. His name is on a wall; his best friend was unknown and he the only one who knows. _

_Missing you till hell freezes over and the devil learns to skate. _

_From your darling, _

_Lily._

James remembered but how the hell was he meant to go over seas? It was the middle of school?


End file.
